


i might not say it back

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: Doesn't mean my heart stops skippingwhen you look at me like that.— Please Don’t Say You Love Me - Gabrielle Aplin
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	i might not say it back

‘มองจากนอกโลกก็รู้ว่าเธอน่ะชอบเด็กนั่น’ นี่คือคำที่นักธนูอย่าง คลินต์ บาร์ตัน เอ่ยปากบอกกับอดีตสายลับรัสเซีย นาตาชา โรมานอฟฟ์ หลังจากทานมื้อเย็นภายในตึกอเวนเจอร์สเสร็จ

“ใคร” หญิงสาวถามกลับ

“วิชั่นมั้ง” เขาตอบ “ก็ต้อง 'วันด้า แมกซิมอฟฟ์' สิ มีเด็กอยู่คนเดียว”

“มั่วเถอะ”

“แล้วจะคอยดู” เขาบอก แล้วเดินกลับไปรวมกลุ่มกับพวกหนุ่มๆ อีกฝั่งหนึ่งของห้องนั่งเล่น เหลือเพียงวันด้าที่กำลังนั่งตักเค้กอยู่กับเด็กหนุ่มปาร์คเกอร์ที่ไม่ได้รับอนุญาตให้ไปนั่งดื่มเครื่องดื่มแอลกอฮอล์กับพวกนั้น ส่วนนาตาชาปลีกตัวไปนั่งอ่านหนังสือบริเวณโต๊ะบาร์ฝั่งตรงข้ามกับโต๊ะอาหารที่สามารถมองเห็นวันด้าได้อย่างชัดเจน เธอพยายามทำตัวเหมือนไม่ได้สนใจ แต่นั่นก็เป็นความคิดที่ผิดมหันต์ เพราะใครๆ ที่เดินมาต่างก็รู้ว่านาตาชาเองกำลังเฝ้ามองเด็กคนนั้นอยู่

อันที่จริงฉันใช้เวลากับแมกซิมอฟฟ์ค่อนข้างบ่อย ไม่ว่าจะเป็นการฝึกในทุกๆ วัน หรือแม้กระทั่งพักผ่อนที่ฉันมักจะเอ่ยปากชวนไปเปิดหูเปิดตาข้างนอกตึก และฉันคิดว่าจะพาไปเที่ยวเทศกาลในสวนต้นเดือนหน้า แต่แค่ยังไม่อยากบอกไปจริงๆ แอบคิดมากนิดหน่อย แล้วก็ไม่อยากให้น้องเขารู้สึกอึดอัดด้วย ก็เลยไม่ได้บอกใครไป

แต่กว่าที่ฉันจะบอกชอบไปก็ใช้เวลานานพอควร ไม่สิ เป็นเพราะเขามาถาม ฉันก็เลยต้องยอมจำนน แต่ถึงกระนั้นแล้วฉันก็ยังทำตัวเหมือนเดิมแต่แค่ไม่ได้บอกใครไปเท่านั้นเอง แม้กระทั่งเพื่อนสนิทของฉันเอง

11.32 pm

นาตาชา: วันด้า

วันด้า: คะ

นาตาชา: สุดสัปดาห์หน้าว่างมั้ย

วันด้า: ตารางว่างค่ะ

วันด้า: คุณจะชวนไปเที่ยวไหนเหรอคะ

นาตาชา: ไปงานเทศกาลในสวนน่ะ คิดว่าเธอน่าจะชอบ

วันด้า: ไปกันกี่คนคะ

นาตาชา: ไปกันสองคน เธอโอเคไหม

วันด้า: ได้ค่ะ ทีหลังก็บอกนะคะว่าจะชวนไปกันสองคน

นาตาชา: อ่า โอเค

วันด้า: รีบนอนนะคะ ดึกแล้ว

นาตาชา: เธอก็ด้วยล่ะ ฝันดี

วันด้า: - read -

แม้ว่าบาร์ตันจะไม่ได้บอกใครไป แต่ก็คิดว่าหลายๆ คนอาจจะสังเกตได้ เพราะมีแต่นาตาชาและวันด้าเท่านั้นที่แพ็กของและเก็บของเข้ารถคันเก่งของเธอ คราวนี้สาวผมแดงตัดสินใจที่จะไม่ขับมอเตอร์ไซค์ไป และเลือกที่จะขับรถยนต์ไปแทน เพราะนอกจากจะปลอดภัยแล้ว เธอก็ยังเผื่อพื้นที่เอาไว้สำหรับใส่ของที่จะซื้อกลับมาจากงานเทศกาลอีกด้วย

“เก็บของครบแล้วนะ” เธอถามขึ้น

“ครบแล้วค่ะ” วันด้าหยิบเสื้อคลุมและกระเป๋าถือออกมาจากห้องนั่งเล่นเตรียมตัวขึ้นรถ

“ไปเที่ยวไหนกันคู่นี้” เจ้าโรเจอร์สผู้สอดส่องเอ่ยถามขึ้นมาขณะเดินออกมาจากห้องครัว

“ไปงานเทศกาลค่ะ คุณนาตาชาเขาบอกว่าน่าจะถูกใจหนู” วันด้าตอบ

“อ้ออออออเหรอ เดินทางกันดีๆ ล่ะ” บาร์ตันที่นั่งอยู่บริเวณห้องนั่งเล่นเอ่ยขึ้น หมอนั่นนะ รู้ทีไรล่ะแซวเก่งทุกที

“อย่าพาน้องเขาไถลเถลล่ะ” โรเจอร์สบอก จากที่ต้องการไปเที่ยวอย่างเงียบๆ สุดท้ายก็เอิกเกริกจนได้ เพราะนอกจากสองคนนั้นแล้ว ก็ยังมีคนส่งน้ำ ขนม และของใช้ระหว่างเดินทางมาให้อีกจำนวนหนึ่งจนนาตาชาต้องรีบตัดบทแล้วขับรถออกไปทันที

“วันนี้คุณดูเงียบนะคะ” วันด้าเอ่ย เธอนั่งข้างคนขับอย่างเรียบร้อย

“ก็ไม่นะ” สารถีวันนี้รีบปฏิเสธไป ทั้งที่รู้ว่าสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายพูดนั้นคือความจริง

“มั่วเถอะ คุณอย่าลืมว่าหนูรู้ว่าคุณคิดอะไรอยู่” วันด้าบอก ชายแขนเสื้อเชิ้ตขาวของเธอพริ้วล่องลอยไปกับลมด้านนอกรถ เธอขอให้นาตาชาลดกระจกลงเพื่อรับอากาศด้านนอกหลังจากขับรถออกมานอกเมืองเรียบร้อยแล้ว

“อย่ามาเล่นวิธีนี้นะ” นาตาชาขู่ แต่เธอก็ได้แต่หัวเราะแล้วรีบลมด้านนอกต่อ

“คุณน่ะ ไม่เคยพูดในสิ่งที่ตัวเองรู้สึกเลย รู้รึเปล่า” วันด้าบอกขณะที่กำลังหาวิธีกางเต็นท์บริเวณโซนที่พักของงานเทศกาล

“งั้นรึ ไม่เคยสังเกตเลย” นาตาชาตอบ แหงล่ะว่านี่คือการปฏิเสธคำโต เพราะฉันเคยถูกปลูกฝังว่าความรักและความรู้สึกคือเรื่องสำหรับเด็กที่ไม่ใช่ฉัน จะให้เปลี่ยนแปลงอย่างไรก็คงต้องใช้เวลา "เดี๋ยวฉันกางเต็นท์ให้" 

“แล้วงานเทศกาลมีอะไรบ้างคะ” วันด้าทำลายความเงียบอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

“มีงานสินค้าเกษตร ของออแกนิก แล้วก็งานดนตรีมั้ง ฉันไม่แน่ใจ” คนที่เพิ่งจะกางเต็นท์เสร็จบอก แต่นั่นดูจะเป็นคำตอบที่แย่เอามากๆ เพราะเธอเองเป็นคนชวนอีกฝ่ายมาเที่ยวแท้ๆ แต่ดันจำไม่ได้ว่าภายในงานมีอะไรบ้าง

"งั้นเราไปเดินดูกันเถอะค่ะ จะได้รู้ว่ามีอะไรบ้าง" วันด้าเอ่ยชวนหลังจากช่วยขนของเข้าเต็นท์เสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้ว

"ได้สิ" เธอตอบ

"คุณ ไปดูตรงนู้นกัน" วันด้าที่ดูตื่นเต้นราวกับเด็กชี้นิ้วให้อีกฝ่ายดูว่ามุมนั้นมีสิ่งที่เธอสนใจ แต่ด้วยความที่ด้านในนั้นมีคนแน่นขนัด แต่ยังพอมีพื้นที่โล่งๆ บ้าง วันด้าตัดสินใจที่จะกำข้อมือนาตาชาเอาไว้ป้องกันไม่ให้พลัดหลง แต่สุดท้ายก็ไม่ถนัดมือจนต้องเปลี่ยนมาจูงมือกันแทน

นาตาชาที่เป็นคนชวนนั้นได้แต่เดินตามเด็กต้อยๆ ไม่ว่าจะไปโซนพืชสวนงานเกษตรหรือจะเป็นโซนผลิตภัณฑ์ทำมือก็ดูล้วนแล้วแต่เป็นกิจกรรมที่วันด้าสนใจไปหมด เธอโดนจูงเข้าร้านนั้น แวะร้านนี้อยู่ตลอดเวลาตั้งแต่มาถึง สุดท้ายแล้วทั้งคู่ก็ไปจบลงที่การนั่งทานอาหารมื้อดึกและนั่งคุยสัพเพเหระไปเรื่อยๆ

"คุณ ทำไมถึงคิดว่าหนูจะชอบงานนี้" วันด้าถาม

"ฉันเห็นเธอชอบของพวกนี้ไง แล้วก็ชอบไปเดินซื้อของทำมือด้วย เห็นว่าบางครั้งวิชั่นก็ต้องไปช่วยยกของนี่นา" นาตาชาตอบ นั่นเป็นสิ่งที่เธอสังเกตเห็น แม้จะดูเหมือนเล็กน้อย แต่นั่นก็ทำให้วันด้ารู้สึกดีได้อย่างประหลาด

"มั่วแล้ว วิชั่นอาสาไปเองต่างหาก" วันด้าแย้งพร้อมย่นจมูกใส่ เป็นการย่นจมูกที่ดูน่าเอ็นดูมากกว่าน่าตีซะอีก

"งั้นหรอ" นาตาชาแหย่กลับ และนั่นก็ทำให้วันด้าตัดสินใจเปลี่ยนหัวข้อสนทนาเอาซะเลย

"ว่าแต่คุณเถอะ ได้อะไรติดไม้ติดมือกลับไปบ้างรึยัง"

"ยังเลย แต่ก็หวังว่าจะได้กลับไปเหมือนกันนะ" นาตาขาตอบ และสิ่งที่เธอหวังก็คงจะเป็นคำตอบจากคนตรงหน้าเสียมากกว่า และนั่นอาจจะเป็นสิ่งที่เธอไม่ได้กลับมาก็เป็นได้

"อยากได้อะไรล่ะคะ เดี๋ยวช่วยหา" วันด้าเอ่ยถาม อันที่จริงวันด้าจะไม่ค่อยสันทัดในเรื่องทำนองนี้ แม้ว่าเธอจะเคยเดทกับคนอื่นมาบ้างเมื่อย้ายมาอยู่ที่ตึกแห่งนี้ แต่ก็ดูว่าจะไม่ค่อยรอดเสียเท่าไหร่

"ไม่เป็นไร ฉันไม่รีบเลย" เธอหาว

"ตายจริง หนูว่าเราควรไปนอนกันได้แล้วล่ะค่ะ คุณเหนื่อยมาทั้งวันแล้ว"

นี่ดูจะเป็นความคิดที่ดี และไม่นานเมื่อหัวจมหมอน เธอก็ผล็อยหลับไปด้วยความเหนื่อย

นาตาชาสะดุ้งตื่นกลางดึกเพราะเสียงเฮโลของผู้ร่วมงานอื่นๆ ที่เดินกลับเข้าเต็นท์ที่พัก และใช้เวลานานกว่าจะเงียบลงได้ นาตาชาพลิกตัวกลับไปก็พบกับอีกร่างหนึ่งที่กำลังนอนหลับอย่างเงียบสงบ ลมหายใจเข้าออกอย่างสม่ำเสมอ และดูเหมือนว่าจะหลับลึกเสียด้วย ใบหน้าที่เธอมองว่าจิ้มลิ้ม บัดนี้มาอยู่ใกล้เธอแทบหายใจรด เธอไม่กล้าแม้จะขยับตัว เพราะนั่นอาจจะไปปลุกให้ร่างนั้นตื่นขึ้นจากนิทรา แม้แต่ผมที่ร่วงปรกใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายนั้นทำให้เธออยากจะปัดมันออกจากดวงหน้าสวยก็ตาม แต่สุดท้ายเธอก็ได้แค่เฝ้ามองจนเผลอหลับไปอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

เช้าวันนี้ดูสดใสผิดปกติ แม้จะแอบเมื่อยเพราะการนอนในเต็นท์ก็ตาม วันด้าตื่นขึ้นมาแล้วไปล้างหน้าล้างตาเรียบร้อยก่อนที่จะมาเตรียมอุปกรณ์สำหรับทำอาหารเช้า นาตาชาที่ตื่นช้ากว่ารีบผุดลุกผุดนั่งด้วยความตกใจเพราะไม่เห็นวันด้าอยู่ภายในเต็นท์ เธอพุ่งตัวออกมาจากเต็นท์แล้วก็พบกับวันด้าที่กำลังเตรียมมื้อเช้าให้อยู่

"อรุณสวัสดิ์คนขี้เซา" วันด้าทัก

"อรุณสวัสดิ์" นาตาชาเอ่ยตอบ เธอยังคงง่วงอยู่ เพราะกว่าจะข่มให้ตัวเองหลับอีกรอบได้ก็นานกว่าปกติ อันที่จริงก็ไปเข้าไปเกือบตีห้า

"วันนี้ทำแซนด์วิชให้นะคะ ของโปรดคุณ" วันด้าส่งยิ้มหวานพร้อมยื่นแซนด์วิชเนยถั่วให้อีกฝ่าย ของโปรดที่นาตาชาต้องมีติดตัวไว้ หรืออาจจะบอกได้ว่าเป็นมื้อเช้าในทุกๆ วันของเธอ

"ขอบคุณนะ" นาตาชารับมาอย่างเก้อเขิน เธอไม่ค่อยได้มีโอกาสอยู่กับวันด้าตามลำพังแบบนี้ สุดท้ายก็ได้แต่ก้มหน้างุด กัดแซนด์วิช และดื่มกาแฟตามไปอย่างรวดเร็ว

"เดี๋ยววันนี้ไปดูเขาเล่นดนตรีกันนะคะ" เสียงใสเอ่ยขึ้นหลังจากจัดการตัวเองและเคลียร์ของหน้าเต็นท์เสร็จเรียบร้อย

"เอาสิ" สาวผมแดงตอบ "ว่าแต่ได้ของครบแล้วหรอ" เธอถาม

"ครบแล้วค่ะ ถ้าซื้อเยอะกว่านี้ มีหวังขากลับต้องขับช้าแน่ๆ เพราะของหนัก" เด็กสาวหัวเราะ นั่นคือความสดใสที่สุดในช่วงนี้ที่นาตาชาได้พบ "โอ๊ะ ว่าแต่ของคุณล่ะคะ หาเจอรึยัง"

"ไม่เป็นไร ฉันไม่รีบ" นาตาชาบอกปัด เพราะสิ่งที่เธอตามหานั้นอยู่ใกล้เกินกว่าจะมองเห็น แต่อยู่ไกลเกินกว่าจะเอื้อมถึง

"งั้นวันนี้ไปดูเวทีนู้นกันนะคะ" วันด้าตื่นเต้นเสียยิ่งกว่าอะไรดี เธอฮัมเพลงไป เตรียมของไป แม้จะเก็บของหมดแล้วก็ตาม

ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นช่วงเวลาไหน การแสดงดนตรีภายในเต็นท์หลังใหญ่ที่เต็มไปด้วยผู้คน กลับดูเงียบสงบราวกับถูกมนต์สะกด เสียงดนตรีที่ดังอื้ออึง กับฝูงชนที่กระโดดโลดเต้นกันไปมา ไม่อาจทำลายล้างมนตร์ตรงหน้าไปได้ คาถานั้นไม่ทีชื่อเรียก มีเพียงดวงหน้าสวยที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า โยกตัวไปมาให้เข้ากับเสียงเพลง บ้างก็ส่งรอยยิ้มหวานๆ กลับมาให้ บ้างก็จับมือชูขึ้นสูง ชวนให้รู้สึกดีอยู่ไม่น้อย

"วันนี้เหนื่อยสุดๆ" วันด้าบ่นหลังจากที่ได้หย่อนตัวนั่งลงหน้าเต็นท์ 

"ก็ดูเต้นซะสิ" นาตาชาพูดยิ้มๆ พร้อมยื่นขวดน้ำส่งให้อีกฝ่าย

"ขอบคุณค่ะ" เธอยิ้มให้น้อยๆ ส่วนนาตาชาเบือนหน้าไปอีกฝั่งหนึ่ง ไม่ใช่เพราะเหนื่อย แต่เป็นเพราะกลัวว่าตัวเองจะเผลอยิ้มสวยให้กับอีกฝ่าย

"รีบไปล้างเนื้อล้างตัวได้แล้ว เดี๋ยวฉันทำมื้อเย็นเอาไว้ให้" สาวผมแดงรีบไล่ แต่ดูเหมือนจะไม่เป็นผล

"ขืนปล่อยให้คุณทำมื้อเย็น หนูว่าไม่ได้กินแน่ๆ เลยล่ะ" 

"ดูถูกกันเกินไปแล้ว" 

"พอเลย คุณนั่นแหละเตรียมของไว้ให้พอ เดี๋ยวหนูมาปรุงมื้อเย็นเอง หิวมาก แต่ไม่อยากท้องเสียก่อน" วันด้าบอกก่อนรีบมุดตัวเข้าเต็นท์ไปหยิบของ

"โอ้โห ทำไมกลิ่นหอมแบบนี้เนี่ย" นาตาชาที่เพิ่งอาบน้ำเสร็จและกำลังเช็ดผมอยู่เดินเข้ามาหาวันด้าที่กำลังทำอะไรสักอย่างหนึ่งกับของที่เธอเตรียมเอาไว้

"ไม่บอกค่ะ เอาไว้ให้ลองเอง" วันด้าพูดจบก็เงยหน้ามองอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังเช็ดผมอยู่ "คุณ อากาศเย็นแล้วสระผมอย่างนี้จะไม่ป่วยเอาเหรอคะ" เธอวางช้อนในมือแล้วเดินเข้าไปหาอีกฝ่าย "มานั่งลงเลย เดี๋ยวหนูเช็ดผมให้ เดี๋ยวจะป่วยเอา"

"นึกว่ากลัวไม่มีคนขับรถพากลับบ้าน" นาตาชาแซว

"อันนั้นก็ด้วยค่ะ" วันด้าเงียบไปพักหนึ่ง "แต่ก็เป็นห่วงคุณด้วยเหมือนกัน"

"ขอบคุณนะ"

ตอนนี้เหมือนจะเป็นช่วงเวลาดีๆ สำหรับทั้งคู่ แต่แล้วเสียงท้องเจ้ากรรมของใครสักคนก็ร้องขึ้นมา

"ไปทานข้าวกันเถอะ" เป็นนาตาชาที่เอ่ยปากบอกวันด้าที่ยืนเช็ดผมไปท้องร้องไปให้ลุกไปทานมื้อเย็นด้วยกัน

ตกดึกวันนี้ นาตาชาพยายามนอนให้ไวขึ้นกว่าเมื่อคืนก่อน แต่ก็ดูจะยากยิ่งกว่าเคย โดยเฉพาะเมื่อหวนคิดถึงช่วงเย็นที่อีกฝ่ายเช็ดผมให้ นั่นยิ่งทำให้รู้สึกดีมากขึ้นกว่าเก่า ส่วนวันด้าก็ยังคงนอนหลับสนิทกว่าเดิม อาจจะเพราะเหนื่อยจากการกระโดดโลดเต้นทั้งวันก็เป็นได้ นาตาชานอนพลิกตัวไปมาเพราะนอนไม่หลับ จนกระทั่งตีสี่ที่ผล็อยหลับไป ส่วนวันด้าก็ยังคงหลับสนิทตลอดทั้งคืนเช่นเดิม

"อรุณสวัสดิ์ เด็กขี้เซา" นาตาชาเอ่ยทักวันด้าที่พยายามโผล่หัวออกมาจากเต็นท์ แม้นาตาชาจะดูเหมือนคนนอนไม่พอยิ่งกว่าเดิม เธอพยายามข่มตานอนให้ไวและตื่นให้เช้ากว่าเดิม นั่นได้ผล แต่อาจจะเป็นเพราะวันด้าที่เหนื่อยจนหลับสนิทยาวจนเช้าเสียมากกว่า

"อรุณสวัสดิ์ค่ะ" เด็กน้อย (สำหรับนาตาชา) ดูจะยังไม่ตื่น วันด้ายังคงง่วงและเมาขี้ตาอยู่ ใครเห็นก็ดูออก นาตาชาจึงส่งผ้าขนหนูชุบน้ำไปให้อีกฝ่ายเพื่อเช็ดหน้าเช็ดตา และมื้อเช้าง่ายๆ ที่วันด้าสามารถทานได้โดยไม่รู้สึกว่ามันไหม้หรือว่าไม่อร่อย "อร่อยจัง" วันด้าเคี้ยวหงึบหงับเหมือนคนแก่ อันที่จริงเธอยังคงง่วง แต่ต้องรีบลุก ไม่เช่นนั้นเธอจะพลาดกิจกรรมวันสุดท้ายไป

"วันนี้ยังอยากออกไปซ่ารึเปล่า" นาตาชาแซวหลังจสกเห็นสภาพคนที่กระโดดโหยงเหยงเมื่อวานกลายสภาพเป็นคนแก่ในวันนี้

"ไม่พลาดค่ะ แต่ขอให้หายเมื่อก่อนนะคะ" วันด้ายิ้มบางๆ ให้ก่อนจะนั่งเคี้ยวขนมปังและยกกาแฟขึ้นดื่ม "วันนี้ต้องไปหาของที่คุณอยากได้ด้วย เดี๋ยวมางานแล้วไม่ได้ของที่อยากได้ จะเสียเวลาเอาเปล่าๆ" วันด้ายังคงย้ำเรื่องของที่นาตาชาต้องการอีกครั้ง

"ไม่ต้องห่วงๆ เดี๋ยวก็ได้แหละ" นาตาชาบอกปัดอีกครั้งหนึ่ง

วันสุดท้ายของงานเทศกาล วันด้าใช้เวลาไปกับการเลือกซื้อต้นไม้ ส่วนนาตาชาก็ได้แต่เดิมมองพร้อมอาสาช่วยถือของ แต่สุดท้ายก็โดนไล่ให้ไปหาของของตัวเองทั้งที่มันอยู่ใกล้ตัวเสียเหลือเกิน ดูเหมือนว่าคนที่ไล่นั้นจะยังไม่รู้ว่าเจ้าตัวเขาอยากจะถามอะไร

กว่าจะได้ขนของขึ้นรถก็ปาเข้าไปเกือบเย็น หลังจากที่เข้ามานั่งด้านในรถและปิดประตูรถเรียบร้อยแล้ว นาตาชาจึงออกรถไปในทันที เธอขับอย่างใจเย็น ไม่เร่งรีบใดๆ ราวกับว่าเธอไม่อยากให้ช่วงเวลานี้หายไป

"สรุปคุณได้ของมั้ยคะ" คนที่นั่งด้านข้างคนขับถามขึ้นเพื่อทำลายความเงียบ

"ยัง แต่คิดว่าอาจจะได้แหละ" เธอตอบขณะที่ยังขับรถอยู่

"แล้วคุณอยากได้อะไรล่ะคะ คุณยังไม่ยอมบอกหนูเลยนะ" 

"มันเป็นคำถามมากกว่าสิ่งของน่ะสิ" กว่าจะกล้าเอ่ยออกไป ใจก็ยังคงเต้นรัวราวกับได้รับคำตอบทั้งที่จริงยังไม่ได้เริ่มถามมันออกไป

"งั้นคำถามอะไรคะ ฮันแน่ อยากจะถามใครคะเนี่ย" วันด้าหยอกกลับ

"ถามเธอนั่นแหละ" นาตาชาบอกไป และครั้งนี้ดูจริงจังกว่าเคย ส่วนวันด้าที่นั่งล้อลมอยู่ก็หันกลับมาทางฝั่งคนขับรถอย่างไว

"ถามอะไรคะ"

"เธอรู้สึกยังไงกับฉัน" นาตาชารวบรวมความกล้าถามออกไป นี่เป็นครั้งแรกนับจากที่รู้จักและรู้ใจตัวเอง เธอน่ะมันป๊อดอย่างที่คลินต์บอกจริงๆ เธอรู้ข้อนี้ดี แต่ครั้งนี้หมอนั่นจะมาว่าไม่ได้แล้ว 

"ก็รู้สึกดีนะคะ คุณน่ะเป็นทั้งครูฝึกแล้วก็เป็นเพื่อนที่ดีเลยล่ะ" วันด้าเอ่ยพร้อมรอยยิ้ม "แต่ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าหนูจะไม่รู้สึกใจสั่นเวลาที่อยู่ใกล้ๆ คุณหรอกนะ" 

"หืม ยังไงนะ" นาตาชาที่ขับรถอยู่ถึงกลับหันมามอง

"มองถนนด้วยค่ะ" วันด้าแอบดุนิดๆ ไม่ใช่เพราะกลัวว่าตัวเองจะเป็นอันตราย แต่เพราะกลัวเหล่าต้นไม้ที่ซื้อมานั้นจะหกกระจายไปเสียก่อน "หนูพูดตามนั้นจริงๆ นะคะ หนูน่ะรู้สึกดีกับคุณ มากๆ เลยด้วย มันก็มีบ้างที่แอบเขิน แต่คุณรู้ใช่มั้ยคะว่าหนูไม่ได้รีบร้อนในเรื่องพรรค์นี้ คุณโอเคใช่มั้ย"

"โอเคสิ ฉันรู้ไง ฉันถึงได้มาถามเธอ" นาตาชาบอก "ดีแล้วที่เราได้คุยกันอย่างนี้" 

"คุณอย่าทำหน้าหงอยสิคะ ยิ้มให้หนูหน่อยน้า" วันด้าอ้อน เธอไม่ชอบเวลาที่อีกฝ่ายทำหน้าเสียใจอย่างนี้

"เลิกแกล้งกันน่า"

"ก็คุณน่ารักนี่คะ มีที่ไหนกันที่มาถามความรู้สึกอีกฝ่ายตอนขับรถกลับเนี่ย" 

"ไม่อยากถามตอนอยู่กับพวกนั้น" นาตาชาบอก "แล้วก็ไม่อยากรู้สึกแย่ด้วย"

"แล้วตอนนี้รู้สึกแย่มั้ยคะ"

"นิดนึง" 

"โห เสียใจเลยนะเนี่ย" วันด้าทำหน้างอใส่ "นึกว่าคุณจะดีใจเสียอีกที่หนูเขินเวลาอยู่กับคุณ"

"มันก็ดีใจนั่นแหละ"

"แต่คุณก็ยังกลัวอยู่ดี"

"ส่วนหนึ่ง"

"จะทำยังไงดีน้า แต่คุณรู้ใช่มั้ยคะว่าหนูไม่ได้ห้ามเรื่องที่คุณจะจีบหนูน่ะ"

"รู้สิ"

"งั้นคุณก็มีแต้มต่อแล้วล่ะค่ะ หนุ่มๆ คนอื่นเขาไม่รู้หรอกนะว่าหนูชอบอะไร ชอบทำอะไร มีแต่คุณนี่แหละที่รู้เก่งอยู่คนเดียว เหมือนอย่างสุดสัปดาห์นี้ ขอบคุณนะคะ"

กลัวจะกลับถึงตึก นาตาชาก็โดนวันด้าแกล้งมาตลอดทาง ถ้าถามว่านาตาชาคนแกร่งแพ้ใครมากที่สุด ก็คงต้องบอกว่าเป็นเจ้าเด็กวันด้าคนนี้นี่แหละ


End file.
